


Dungeons and Dragons and Damsels

by slstmaraudersjple



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Comic Convention, Comic-Con, D&D, Dungeons & Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slstmaraudersjple/pseuds/slstmaraudersjple
Summary: Klaus has had a long standing celebrity crush on actress Caroline Forbes… until VampireBarbie92 joins his online Dungeons & Dragons group, and he finds himself falling for her. Then, she invites his group to meet up at the local comic convention…
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: However Long It Takes





	Dungeons and Dragons and Damsels

**Author's Note:**

> ***This was first posted to FFN under the same username.***
> 
> Just a short, sweet, fluffy one-shot. Dungeons & Dragons, or D&D, is a popular multiplayer tabletop role playing game that can be played in-person or online. Roll20 is a popular online platform that players use for D&D and other games. Discord is a server that people use to chat with other people while they play games. The Dungeon Master (DM) or Game Master (GM) is the person who runs the game. (And yes, I do play!)
> 
> Cast of characters:  
> VampireBarbie92: TBD…  
> OriginalHybrid89: Klaus  
> TheMarcellus: Marcel  
> TheKleverK0l: Kol  
> W1tchyBr3w: Vincent  
> PrinceCharming89: Lucien  
> King0fPlenty90: Tristan

“Sorry I’ve been gone for a couple weeks. Work’s been crazy!” VampireBarbie92 chirped apologetically as she hopped into the Discord chat and their Roll20 group.

“Don’t worry about it, Mystic,” Marcel easily replied. “You didn’t miss too much.”

Klaus and Marcel alternated their roles as Dungeon Masters and switched campaigns every other week, and it hadn’t been a problem so far.

Marcel’s campaign was a historical adventure where the players explored the steampunk world of the 1800s. Klaus’ campaign sent the characters on a quest to reclaim the supernatural kingdom, set against a gothic backdrop filled with vampires, witches, and werewolves.

Honestly, the past couple weeks had been a bit of a lull with VampireBarbie92 gone. Their group had gotten close, and while she was the newest member, she offered a brightness that had been missing for the past couple sessions.

Kol, Lucien, and Tristan took turns catching her up before Marcel started their current session.

* * *

Klaus had been about to hop into a game of WoW, but opted out when she messaged him.

 **VampireBarbie92:** Are you still up?  
 **OriginalHybrid89:** Yes. Everything alright, sweetheart?  
 _VampireBarbie92 is typing . . .  
_ **VampireBarbie92:** Can I call you?  
 **VampireBarbie92:** I mean, it’s okay if you’re busy. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.

He clicked the “call” button before he could formulate a response. She picked up immediately, her voice quiet and tired as she said, “Thanks, Klaus.”

“For what?”

“Letting me call you.”

His heart beat faster, and he stuttered, “Do you want to talk?”

She was silent for a moment before she said hesitantly, “If you don’t mind?”

“Of course. Is this about your boyfriend again? The tool?”

She sighed softly. “Yeah…”

This had been their routine for a while now.

One of their regular players had to drop out of their D&D group for personal reasons, so they put a request out on Roll20. While they had several players express interest, VampireBarbie92 had caught their attention. Not only because she was a girl, but because of the work she put into her character sheet.

It was the best decision they’d ever made, in Klaus’ opinion. She was fun to play with, asked thoughtful and insightful questions, and came up with clever and unique uses for her character’s skills and weapons.

But then… she started messaging him. First, during their games, when she asked if X was a good strategy, or if she should try Y instead. Then, outside their games.

Eventually, Klaus found himself messaging her on a regular basis; they rarely went a day without talking. Sometimes, she initiated. Sometimes, he did.

From what he’d gathered, VampireBarbie92 worked on contract, and it kept her in the public eye. At their first game, she apologized for keeping her name to herself, but nobody found it odd. She seemed to value her privacy, so they called her by her character name – Mystic – and left it at that.

Sometimes, it frustrated Klaus that she knew his name – everyone else in their group had no problems with sharing their personal name or nickname, so she referred to them by name – but he still didn’t know hers.

The anonymous girl that he’d been chatting with for months on end.

The girl whose name he still didn’t know, but desperately wanted to.

The girl he’d fallen heads over heels for.

* * *

 **VampireBarbie92:** Hey guys! Are any of you planning to go to the NOLA Comic-Con?  
 **OriginalHybrid89:** Actually, yeah. We’ve been planning that for a while. It’s kind of an annual thing for us.  
 **TheMarcellus:** Ditto. Did we not tell you?  
 **VampireBarbie92:** I think you guys mentioned it, but I didn’t know it was a for-sure thing.  
 **VampireBarbie92:** So I’ll be there for work… do you guys wanna meet up? Maybe we could play IRL? :D  
 **TheMarcellus:** That could be fun. We usually grab a couple hotel rooms and split the cost.  
 **W1tchyBr3w:** We usually stay up all night and play. It’d be pretty cool to have our whole group together. You in?  
 **VampireBarbie92:** I’ll be staying with some friends, but if you send me the deets I can totally swing by if you guys are okay with it?  
 **TheKleverK0l:** Only if you promise you’re not a serial killer.  
 **VampireBarbie92:** Isn’t that what a serial killer would say? Lol  
 **PrinceCharming89:** She got you there man lol  
 **OriginalHybrid89:** You’re working?  
 **King0fPlenty90:** Like… “on contract”?  
 **VampireBarbie92:** You’ll have to find out for yourself ;)

* * *

 **TheMarcellus:** Dude, did you hear? Caroline Forbes is going to be at Comic-Con. She’s one of their celebrity guests this year.  
 **OriginalHybrid89:** So?  
 **TheMarcellus:** Just wanted to know if you were planning on going to her panel. It’s on the first day, just after lunch. I already talked to the guys and they thought it’d be cool.

In fact, Klaus _had_ heard, from virtually every person he knew.

Caroline Forbes was… literally an angel on earth. The most beautiful girl he’d ever seen.

Klaus adored her – his unrequited crush started all the way from her first role as Candice Accola in the supernatural high school television series _The Vampire Diaries_ , where she played a teenager who was forcibly turned into a vampire.

But he was also realistic, and he knew that she’d never be into a guy like him.

Even if the guys she dated were tools. For example, Tyler Lockwood. Fans shipped them as “Forwood,” and Klaus hated it. He wanted to wipe that smug grin off the football player’s face every time he saw _her_ face splashed across the front page of a magazine.

Every other week or so, they’d fight and break up. The next day, they’d get back together again.

But… the recent rumor mill hinted that they’d broken up, _again_. Maybe for good.

* * *

 **TheMarcellus:** Here’s the link to our schedule. What’s your availability?  
 **VampireBarbie92:** Ooooh you’re going to the Caroline Forbes panel? I’ll be there!  
 **TheKleverK0l:** Working? Or actually there?  
 **VampireBarbie92:** Lol well… kind of both. I’ll save you guys seats! Perks of the job ;)

* * *

Klaus had no idea what Mystic did that she was able to reserve _six front row seats_ to the highly coveted Caroline Forbes panel.

But the looks of awe and jealousy that followed his group made him smirk, just a bit.

Admittedly, he was surprised when he recognized some of the people who were part of Caroline Forbes’ entourage – Katherine Pierce, her agent, and Lorenzo “Enzo” St. John, her bodyguard and best friend. Katherine had walked down the line, with a look of irritation and an air of impatience, until Enzo gestured towards their group.

Then, she brushed past the crowd and stopped in front of him, demanding, “You’re Klaus Mikaelson and co?”

Startled, Klaus could only nod dumbly.

Katherine gestured towards the six of them and said imperiously, “Follow me.”

Dumbfounded, they did.

And found themselves being led to the front of an empty auditorium, where a row of seats had **“RESERVED – VIP”** signs taped to them.

“Sit.” The agent ordered.

They sat.

Beside her, Enzo smirked. “Compliments of… _Mystic_. Enjoy the panel, boys. And… don’t go anywhere afterwards.”

Katherine passed out water bottles and sandwiches before telling them they’d be letting the rest of the audience in soon, and then she and Enzo left.

Klaus blinked hard, then stared around at his friends, who looked back at him with equally wide-eyed stares.

Then, they said, in unison, _“Holy shit.”_

* * *

 **VampireBarbie92:** Sorry, something came up! I’ll catch you guys after the panel instead.  
 **TheKleverK0l:** Barbie, you’ve got some serious pull.  
 **VampireBarbie92:** Lol not really. The people are just really nice, and since Caroline didn’t really have guests, they let me have a couple seats.  
 **TheMarcellus:** Seriously, girl. This is wild. Do you actually know Caroline or something?  
 **VampireBarbie92:** Something like that! I’ve um, actually known her for a while.  
 **TheMarcellus:** And you never told us?! Klaus has like, a serious crush on her.  
 **VampireBarbie92:** Oh? Do you guys want to meet her?! She’s got some time after the panel.  
 **OriginalHybrid89:** We might have to take a raincheck. Apparently we’ve been asked to stay behind afterwards.  
 **VampireBarbie92:** Oh. Maybe next time?

Klaus vaguely recalled that her closest friends were models and fellow actresses, and she did have a cousin close in age who modeled for clothing stores. Perhaps VampireBarbie92 was one of them?

* * *

Katherine Pierce was a force to be reckoned with. “You first met her as Candice Accola on _The Vampire Diaries_. Since then, she’s went onto international acclaim in her various roles in film and television, and has recently appeared as the new face of the famous vintage clothing brand _Jessica McClintock’s Gunne Sax_. Please join me in welcoming Caroline Forbes!”

The audience went wild. Klaus tried to restrain himself to polite applause, but his younger had no qualms as he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Caroline Forbes was utterly stunning as she walked onto the stage, wearing a navy floral Gunne Sax sundress and a pink cardigan. Her hair had been styled into waves.

“Hello New Orleans!” She greeted, waving at the audience.

The stage behind her had been set up quite casually, two armchairs and a small table in between with water bottles. Katherine sat down in one, and the other was vacant, obviously left for Caroline.

As she sat down, Enzo went over to her and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened, and she briefly glanced towards the section that Klaus and his friends were sitting in, and he swore her cheeks flushed just the slightest bit.

But then she turned back to Katherine, who went through some standard questions.

Klaus vaguely recalled her answers to some of the questions in other interviews, but then Katherine asked the last question, and he felt his breath catch.

“So Caroline, rumor has it that you and Tyler Lockwood have broken up, for good this time. What can you tell us about that?”

The blonde giggled. “Well, Katherine, seeing as you’re my agent and one of my best friends, you already know the whole story. But for everyone else, we realized that we just weren’t meant to be. And… I realized that I have feelings for someone else.”

“Oh?” Katherine asked, a sly smile appearing on her face. “How did you meet this crush?”

Interestingly, Caroline blushed as she said, “Um… well, I… met him through playing Dungeons & Dragons.”

Klaus blinked.

Was that nervousness that he heard in her voice as she continued? “I’ve played it on and off since I was a kid, and over the past couple months I decided to try it again. It’s so fun and relaxing, especially when jobs can be so stressful sometimes. I found a group on Roll20 and they’ve been so awesome, so I really hope that they’ll forgive me for not telling them who I am… until now.”

Caroline took a deep breath, sipped some water, and then said, “I play under VampireBarbie92. And…”

She didn’t finish whatever she was going to say next, because Tyler Lockwood burst into the panel, shouting, “What the hell, Caroline!”

And the panel descended into chaos.

* * *

Klaus sat, rooted in his seat in shock.

_VampireBarbie92 was Caroline Forbes._

**Caroline Forbes was VampireBarbie92.**

The girl he’d been talking to for months, the girl he’d fallen in love with… was the same celebrity crush he’d carried a torch for, for almost a decade.

_Holy fuck._

* * *

Tyler Lockwood strode towards the stage, but before he could get close to Caroline, Enzo intercepted him, cuffing him around the neck and spinning him around, pushing him towards the security team as he loudly stated, “There’s currently a restraining order against you, _mate_. So I suggest you go with these security guards, _politely_ , or I’ll make sure you spend the next couple days in a jail cell with the filthiest thugs I can find.”

“I need to talk to Caroline,” the football player insisted.

“And she doesn’t want to talk to you.” Katherine responded coldly. “Have some self-respect and honor Caroline’s wishes – she’s made it plain and clear that she doesn’t want anything else to do with you.”

“I want to hear it from her,” Tyler insisted.

All eyes turned to Caroline, whose cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment. But she held her ground, her voice only trembling the slightest as she responded, “It’s true. We’re done. We’ve been done. Now I want you to leave.”

Tyler fumed, but followed the security guards out the doors to the panel.

Once the doors slammed shut, Caroline grabbed her microphone, her voice slightly high pitched as she said, “So, so sorry about that, guys. Obviously that wasn’t… planned or anything. We’re just gonna… take a break. Like, five minutes.”

And then she fled the stage.

* * *

“You six,” Katherine snapped at Klaus and his friends. “Follow me, now.”

They followed her backstage, still silent with shock.

Once backstage, Katherine pointed towards Klaus, telling the others to wait for a moment before gesturing for him to follow her.

The agent led him down a corridor towards a room with a slightly open door. It had a simple sign on it that said, _Caroline Forbes_.

Klaus heard voices that he instantly recognized.

Caroline’s was distinct, her voice higher pitched than usual. “—god, Enzo, he’s never going to speak to me again! Everything’s—”

“Gorgeous—” Enzo tried, but she interrupted him.

“— _ruined_. I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life—“

Katherine silently pushed the door open, and the bodyguard looked up as the agent stepped into the room, smirking as he saw Klaus. Beside him, Caroline was ranting, her arms raised as she looked in the opposite direction, her back to Katherine and Klaus.

Enzo glanced over at her, made sure that she still wasn’t paying attention, and then grabbed Klaus by the arm, shoving him into her dressing room and leaving with Katherine, shutting the door firmly with a loud click as they left.

Caroline looked up, confusion in her voice as she stated, “Enzo, what the—”

Her eyes widened as she saw Klaus, and she fell silent with a quiet, “Oh my god.”

“So,” Klaus started awkwardly, “you’re… actually working, after all.”

She dropped her head into her hands. “You don’t know how hard this has been. Klaus…”

Now that he was standing in front of her, hearing her breathy whisper of his name, he wondered how he didn’t put the pieces together sooner. But… another part of him was hurt, because she trusted him with everything else in her life except her name.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He demanded.

Caroline looked up at him, wrapping her arms around her torso as she confessed, “I was scared. It was easy to accept that Tyler and I were over. But I didn’t know how you would feel about me if you met me in real life. I’ve never felt this way about anybody until I met you. I hoped…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“That you could bribe us with front row seats to the most highly coveted panel of the NOLA Comic Con?”

She blushed. “Actually, that was all Katherine and Enzo. I only asked them to upgrade all of your passes to VIP passes in hopes of running into you guys. I… never looked you guys up or anything. I didn’t want to invade your privacy like that.”

“And what about now?”

She shrugged. “I didn’t want to hide anymore.” She looked up at him, her long eyelashes fluttering as she asked in a small voice, “Are you mad at me?”

Unable to help himself, he stepped forward, gently pushing her onto her vanity as he pressed his lips against hers. She immediately responded, throwing her arms around his neck as she enthusiastically kissed him back. After a couple moments, they pulled apart, both breathing harshly.

“Does that answer your question?” He asked roughly, one hand on her thigh slowly pushing its way upwards.

She nodded, breathless, a growing smile on her face.

And then she leaned forward, fisted her hands into his shirt, and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

**_FIN._ **


End file.
